<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Lies (Forbidden Love) by Gingerbreadhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738781">Sweet Lies (Forbidden Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadhouse/pseuds/Gingerbreadhouse'>Gingerbreadhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadhouse/pseuds/Gingerbreadhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Azula. Something that made rational part of Zuko's brain turn off. He knew she was lying but he still believed every single word she said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 Avatar Pro-Shipping Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Lies (Forbidden Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope it wasn't too bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning Zuko agonized over getting up. Knowing what he had to do later that day, he'd rather be anywhere else in the world, doing literally anything else. It wasn't a political meeting he wanted to avoid, but rather a date. Well, calling it a date would be putting it delicately. What he actually had to do was to meet women that his generals and noblemen picked out for him and choose which one of them would be the next Fire Lady. The thought of meeting his future wife in this fashion made him feel sick. He never would've agreed to something like this, but Azula insisted. Even though he was a little mad at her for that, he still understood her reasoning. Fire nation needed an heir and despite that fact both Zuko and Azula were approaching their thirties while being single. It was much more optimal for Zuko to get married instead of Azula. After all, he was the Fire Lord. Plus Azula never had any luck in the love department, nor did she express any interest in getting married. She was perfectly satisfied with her current life: helping Zuko rule the fire nation as his advisor; and didn't want to change it. It made sense for Zuko to get married. And he did want to get married. So why was he having trouble with this arrangement? Why did it feel like a huge mistake?</p><p>Zuko let out a deep sigh. He couldn't just stay in bed all day and let his thoughts run wild. He had to get up and get ready. Lazily, Zuko dragged himself out of his bed and made his way towards the door. He opened it in order to call his servants to help him get ready, but instead he run into his little sister, who was sporting a huge frown on her face. Looks like he wasn't the only one who woke up in a sour mood.</p><p>"Azula? What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, genuinely surprised.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?!" Azula rolled her eyes. "I'm here to help you get ready dum-dum!"</p><p>No, it wasn't obvious. Azula doing something that was considered servants' duty was very unusual. But that didn't mean Zuko would turn down his sister's offer of help.</p><p>"Come in." Zuko gestured his sister to follow him as he made his way back to the bedroom. Azula quickly followed her brother and closed the door behind her. Zuko then stood in front of his mirror as he waited for Azula to gather garments which she'd help him put on. Zuko expected to get lost in his train of thoughts once again, but surprisingly he found it hard to focus on anything other than Azula's movements. His sister was gracefully and slowly (maybe too slowly) gliding her hands and wrapping fabric along his chest. Usually, when servants took too long to put his clothes on Zuko would get annoyed and grate his nerves; but this time? He didn't mind it at all. However, Azula herself seemed to be in a bad mood, as if she had to go on that awful "date" instead of Zuko. Azula finished putting on the last piece of Zuko's outfit - Fire Lord's cape. But then instead of letting go, she rested her hands on Zuko's shoulders.</p><p>"Umm... Azula? You can let go of me now." Zuko said with a puzzled expression on his face. After his sister reluctantly put down her hands, Zuko turned around to face her. Azula was nervously fidgeting her fingers and the look on her face was that of deep contemplation.</p><p>"Are you ok? Do you want to tell me something?" Her brother asked. She took a long deep breath. "Don't go Zuko." Azula whispered in a sad tone. Zuko eyed his sister up and down with confusion. ""Don't go?!" But this whole thing was your idea!"</p><p>"It wasn't me idea, it was noblemen's."</p><p>"Yes, but you're the one that convinced me to agree to this! And now you aren't ok with it anymore?"</p><p>"I was never ok with it. I just pretended to be."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"At first I thought that if you got together with someone I'd finally get over my feelings, but I just can't stand the thought of you with another woman!" Azula finally lost her cool. </p><p>Zuko got a little taken back. Did his sister just confessed she loved him? In that way? But the Fire Lord wasn't the only person in that room internally panicking. Azula realised what she just did. Secret was out now. There was no going back. But a part of her was felt... relieved. Relieved that she didn't have to keep this a secret anymore.</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"How long what?"</p><p>"How long have you been in love with me?"</p><p>"I started seeing you in a different light after going on a mommy finding adventure with you and your obnoxious friends. But I didn't realize my true feelings until I returned to the palace and became your most trusted advisor."</p><p>"So all of those years you've..."</p><p>"Come on Zuzu. Don't act like you are surprised. I'm sure you've felt that there was more between us than a regular sibling relationship."</p><p>Zuko did notice, but he vehemently tried to deny it. All this time Zuko felt like a disgusting pervert for interpreting Azula's encouraging words, gentle touches and long glances as anything other than sisterly affection. But now that he knew that there was more to it he wasn't sure how to feel.</p><p>"Zuko?" Azula put her hand on her brother's shoulder and gave him with a concerned look. Azula wasn't really comfortable with hugs, so whenever she wanted to show compassion or encourage Zuko she'd this instead. Zuko looked back at his sister, offering her a weak smile. Azula smiled back at him. She then licked her lips and started to slowly approach his face while giving him enough time to back off if he wanted to. As his sister got closer to him, countless thoughts raced through Zuko's mind. Should he pull away? Push her off? Run? Just stand there? Kiss her back?</p><p>Before Azula got to close the distance between them, Zuko grabbed her face with his hands and greedily assaulted her lips. He thought that'd catch his sister off guard but Azula quickly returned the favour: kissing Zuko's lips with just as much ferocity and passion. Even though Azula wasn't as experienced as Zuko she was just as good at kissing. 'She really is a prodigy' Zuko thought to himself and he would've smirked too, if he wasn't shoving his tongue down her throat. As Zuko's and Azula's kisses got more heated and their touches more desperate, they wished that this moment would never end. But eventually, they'd have to pull for air. After their heated kiss Zuko and Azula sat down on the bed, both of them spent, breathless and a little disoriented. </p><p>Then slowly reality begun to set in. Azula felt nothing but satisfaction, but for Zuko, feelings of shame and regret started creeping up his back. </p><p>"We shouldn't have done that Azula. It was wrong. We can't be together."</p><p>"Why not?! You make me feel happy. I make you feel happy. We love and care about each other. We are practically already ruling the fire nation together, so can't we?!"</p><p>"Because this could ruin everything! Our loved ones will never accept this relationship!" Zuko let out a frustrated sound.</p><p>Azula slowly made approach her brother. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it hard. "Maybe not at first, but... but if they saw that we made each other happy they'd come terms with it. They'll come around and support us. I'm sure."</p><p>Zuko took a good hard look at his sister and realized something. She was lying to him. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time. She had lied to him plenty of other times: during their childhood, his banishment and even while he was staying in the fire nation. And yet, he fell for it every single time. He didn't know why, but there was something about Azula. Something that made rational part of Zuko's brain turn off. Perhaps it was because he wanted to believe her lies, or maybe there was another explanation. He'd never truly know.</p><p>However, there was one difference. Now she wasn't lying to only him, but also to herself. This time even she didn't have control over the situation. Azula was being in denial. There was no way anyone would except nature of their relationship. If the word got out, they'd lose their friends, relatives and their subjects. Everyone would hate them and think that they're disgusting. And perhaps they'd be right.</p><p>Zuko knew that this was mistake and it'd only end badly. But he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was right in front of him.</p><p>"Perhaps you're right" Zuko told Azula as he sat her down on his lap and started planting playful kisses along her cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>